1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing water-containing chocolates, as well as to water-containing chocolate compositions. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing water-containing chocolate, and to chocolate compositions that even with moisture added is not gritty from clumping of its solid content, nor is elevated in viscosity, and that has satisfactory workability and is moreover good tasting. Although there are water-in-oil type and oil-in-water type emulsion systems for water-containing chocolates, the present invention relates to methods for manufacturing water-in-oil type water-containing chocolates.
2. Description of Related Art
Various water-containing chocolates exist, from those whose moisture content is slight to those containing a large amount of moisture. For instance, the emulsion system of ganache, which is manufactured by mixing ordinary chocolate with different creams, is generally an oil-in-water type and hence, when used as a coating material, has the drawbacks of drying slowly and sticking to paper wrapping or of its moisture dehydrating. Further, a method that with a lipophilic emulsifier makes high moisture-containing components into a water-in-oil type emulsion added to chocolate, as a substance that can be mold-formed like ordinary chocolate, has been advocated (Japanese Laid-Open Gazette Pat. Appl. No. 60-27339). Nevertheless, making the moisture-containing components into the water-in-oil type emulsion is complicated by the need for exclusive processing facilities, and increases the work another step.
Still further, methods for adding aqueous components directly to chocolate have been advocated (Japanese Laid-Open Gazette Pat. Appl. Nos. 56-28131 and 3-164137). Such methods, however, limit the aqueous components to liquid sugar or enriched fresh cream. Moreover, methods for adding aqueous components, not particularly limited, directly to chocolate by using specific emulsifiers have been advocated (Japanese Laid-Open Gazette Pat. Appl. Nos. 3-151831, 6-062743, 6-189682, 6-237694, 8-070776, 9-140332, and 9-248132.) Water-containing chocolate in accordance with these suggestions is to an extent satisfying; nonetheless research toward improving quality further is ongoing.